


lune de ma vie

by Gorman (venetianAnarchist)



Series: Remington and Luca [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetianAnarchist/pseuds/Gorman
Summary: prompts taken from a 30 day otp challenge <3





	1. lost

"We're going the wrong way." 

"Bullshit. I know where we are." 

Luca was getting progressively more frustrated, and Remington was somewhere between amused and exasperated. His husband was so painfully stereotypical that he didn't even know what to say. It was obvious that they were lost, having been driving around the countryside in an aimless circle for the past hour. 

But the impractical Gorman gene that made Luca so painfully stubborn was well and truly in play. Remi thought there was actually something kind of endearing about it. 

"Look, babe, it's that tree we past like ten minutes ago." 

Luca could hear the smirk in Remi's voice. He set his jaw, visibly bristling. "Shut the fuck up, Remi."

"Why don't you move over and let me drive, hm?"

The blonde threw his husband a look of pure petty rage. "Do you not think I'm capable of this?"

Remi grinned. "I think you're more capable of sucking my dick while I drive." 

A pause. 

"Alright. Let's switch." 


	2. pet names

"Can you get me a beer, babe?" 

Luca gave a bone-shuddering stretch and proceeded to lean over the back of the couch, kissing Remi on the cheek. He was just sleepy enough, and just drunk enough, to be in one of his better moods. "Sure. Want anything to eat with that, baby?"

"Just you." Remi replied, craning his head back to catch Luca's lips for a moment. 

"This makes me feel like Spiderman." 

Remington snorted. "No way are you Spiderman. You're Mary Jane." 

"Nah, I'm the blonde chick that dies. And you're the Green fucking Goblin."

"You come up with some shitty pet names."


	3. tlc

"Fuck." 

Luca glanced up the other man, his brow drawn. "Just give me a second. Stay still." 

"Fucking hurts." 

The wound was deep, but not enough to warrant going to the hospital. Not much did reach that level of concern, with Remi and Luca. Nothing was worth having to explain the causes of their wounds. 

Luca's broken arm had healed mostly on its own, but it still wasn't as good as it used to be. It was such an unusual break, in such a deliberate place, that he wasn't even sure how to bullshit a believable explanation. Describing how his now-husband abused and tortured him until he was a broken husk of what he had been - that wasn't really an option. 

Drawing the needle through one last time, Luca attempted to sooth Remington's agony by kissing at his hip, his belly, looking up at him with green eyes filled with concern. 

"I'm done. You're alright." 

Remington let out a shaky breath, glanced away a moment. Luca knew there were tears in his eyes, but there was no way he'd ever mention it. 

"Thanks." 

"Love you, Remi."

 


	4. hospital

"Can you please explain what happened, sir?"

Luca ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He looked like a typical stressed father, standing there in a pair of worn jeans, a shirt he'd obviously slept in. 

"I heard noises in the bathroom, so my - uh, my wife - went to see what was happening. She'd eaten the whole tube." 

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile, then looked over at Raven. The little girl was sitting on a hospital bed, seemingly pretty content with the situation at hand. "Okay, sir. Do you remember what brand the lubrication was? Is your wife here currently?"

Luca cursed himself. This lie was not a good lie. 

"Uh, well. Well." 

He was saved, as they say, by the bell. The bell being Remington Jemcity, carrying two cups of coffee and a magazine. "I found a porno mag with this guy on it that looks like you." He was grinning, just a tad sleep-ruffled, and very definitely not looking feminine enough to be referred to as a wife. 

The nurse didn't seem to know whether she should laugh or scoff. 

Remington looked at Luca expectantly. "What's the doc say?" 

"The uh, the nurse. She wants to know what brand the... Lube. Was." 

Luca wanted to die. 

"Oh shit. I don't know, it was like, strawberry flavoured. Pretty cheap." Remi shrugged, handed Luca his coffee. Threw an arm around his husband's waist. 

The nurse was obviously trying not to laugh while Luca stood there, visibly uncomfortable, Remington beyond oblivious. 

"She should be fine. We'll get her checked out and then you can go back to bad.

Remi smirked. "We're always going back to bed, aren't we babe?" 


	5. scars

Luca gasped. He was strung tight as a bowstring, back arched, limbs quivering. 

Remington's lips moved down to his ribs, sucking on the scar that he'd left there. Luca remembered having that gash inflicted upon him like it was yesterday, but it felt like it had been lifetimes ago. 

Remington drew his tongue across the raised expanse of skin, making Luca shudder. It felt unfamiliar and sensitive, and he found himself letting out a breathless, throaty moan. 

"You're beautiful." Remington whispered, his breath ghosting against Luca's skin, one hand stroking Luca _just the way he liked it_. 

"Oh, fuck." Luca's voice was almost a whimper.

"And you're mine. Fucking mine, aren't you, babe?" 

He received a gasp in return, which petered off into a groan of ecstasy as Remi twisted his wrist in just the right way. He shuddered, feeling the heat building from the base of his cock and rolling off of him in delicious waves. 

"Want you to fuck me. Mark me." He managed, panting, looking at Remington desperately. Like he was all Luca could ever see, all he could hope to see. 

"Anything for you, Luca. Anything." 


	6. goodbye

Remington had never known how to cope with these sorts of situations.

Luca shook in his arms, hiding his face against Remi's chest. The sounds of his sobbing were quietened, soft, as if he didn't want his husband to hear. It hurt him just to witness that pain. 

"Um. Is there anything I can do?"

Luca sniffed, shivered. Tried to shake his head. "Just hold me."

Remington did. 

"He always treated me like shit. But I know he loved me, I know he was proud of me. I just, I don't know, I fucking wish he could have accepted me." A choked sob. "Accepted us. He could have fucking loved you, Rem. Like a son in law. He should have." 

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry."

Remington was.


End file.
